She kept her Word
by Mayrosefriar
Summary: a tale of how things would go if Maya stopped speaking to Lucas after he rode the bull, High five Brotps!
1. Chapter 1

_I will never speak to you again_ ran through his head, he looked at the blonde who was now talking to Zay who was sitting on the couch with her. Maya hasn't said one word to him since his victory.

"are you really not gonna talk to him?" Zay said looking at the blonde seriously she sighed before nodding.

"yes"

"don't do that to him"

"too bad " She said coldly

"Maya"

"Zay" she said with a fake smile, he sighed before getting up

"Don't regret this"

"I don't regret anything" Maya said with a smirk, Zay rolled his eyes and walked away. Lucas took a deep breathe before taking a seat in the spot that Zay occupied before.

"are you really not going to talk to me?" Maya huffed slightly throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder as she looked the other way her face cold and expressionless.

"Maya?" She could hear the uncertainty in his voice, She looked around the room, her expression not wavering before she stood up and walked away from him. He simply watched for the second time as the blonde walked away from walked out the backdoor she needed some air, she needed to think. She sat on the porch and looked up at the sky, Texas really is beautiful she thought. She kinda wish he chased her out but no he wouldn't because she was only Maya, the best friend in the story of Riley and Lucas.

 _that stupid huckleberry… i hate him. i hate him so much. but i don't i can't…. i like him way too much to hate him._

Maya sighed she was good at hiding her feelings, she was calm and collected, no one could tell if she sad or really happy, she kept the same facade on the tough girl that comes from a tough home. Yet here she broke. _I am a terrible friend liking her best friend's Crush, how could I ? why'd we have to sign up for that stupid bull contest...this is all stupid Zay's Fault stupid !stupid!stupid!_

"Maya?" RIley's voice interrupted Maya's thoughts and she immediately felt guilty how could she do that to Riley?

"hey Riles" she said with smile on her face. RIley sat next to Maya and wrapped one arm around her

"you okay ?"

"yeah, it's beautiful here, kinda wish i grew up here, with all the open space and stars"

"then you would be a huckleberry too" riley said with a laugh but maya didn't laugh. Maya smile dropped and her Jaw clenched. Riley noticed this and furrowed her eyebrows

"Maya why won't you talk to him?"  
"I don't want to"

"but Maya he was trying to fix his name,he was just trying-"

"to be a hero?" Maya spat out finishing Riley's sentence

"Maya why won't you talk to him" Riley repeated

"i don't have to talk to him" Maya said annoyance seeping through her voice

"but maya he's our friend" Maya shook her head

"no he's YOUR friend Riley, all yours"

"Maya if he wasn't your friend you wouldn't have cared so much that he rode the bull, why are you so mad"

"i'm not mad i'm indifferent" Riley sighed. Maya was stubborn no one knew that as well as Riley

"i bet you'll last a week max" Riley said cheerfully handing maya her sketchbook

"you two like each other too much not to talk to each other" Maya froze at Riley's comment but Riley's face didn't give anything away.

Soon later, Farkle proposed that the group did something exciting for the last night in Texas.

"great idea Farkle !" Riley exclaimed

"barbeque!"Pappy Joe exclaimed Maya wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, she was standing near Pappy Joe, Looking out at the horizons and kinda wished she had her paints with her so she could capture the moment. she didn't know what happened but she felt Lucas's warm touch in her arm as he pushed her behind him, Almost instantly, almost protectively As Pappy Joe stood up to threaten Farkle, she stared at his hand on her arm, she shook it off even though she kinda liked it, he looked at her startled at how abruptly she shook his hand off. He looked down at his hand before shoving it in his pocket.

"you know i might stay behind, the view is so nice and I want to capture, paint it, i might never see something like this again" Maya said softly

"but it's our last night here don't you want to spend it as a group?" Lucas asked her, she didn't reply. She looked right passed him, which surprised everyone a little bit, the two were good with eye contact, always being able to find each other's eyes in a crowd.

"they have amazing ribs Hart.. plus what'll you do for dinner?" ZAy asked

"i'm not hungry and i'm pretty sure if i can capture that it'll be more satisfying than food...and i'm sure Pappy Joe won't mind my company for dinner?" Maya asked turning to Pappy joe who nodded, Lucas scoffed looking at her with disbelief. She ignored that

"okay peaches have fun here i'll bring you back a some BBQ" Maya smiled at Riley. But it didn't reach her eyes and Lucas knew that.

the four were sitting at the table going through the ton of food they ordered

"i don't get it why is she so mad?" Farkle asked the other three

"drop it FArkle" Zay said calmly

"why should he?" Lucas said

"cause no one knows what she's thinking so there is no point in trying to figure it out unless she tells us" Zay said

"but it's so unlike her" Riley mused

"doesn't she want him to get better?"

"riley I think to Maya Lucas had nothing to prove, i think to her he was fine just the way he was"

"i wouldn't worry too much Lucas, i'm sure it'll blow over once we go to New York" riley assured lucas with a smile he sighed. The four continued the dinner as if nothing was wrong laughing, dancing, listening to music, eating , having a great time but something was wrong Maya wasn't there.

Over at the house Maya and Pappy joe sat in silence Maya drawing the landscape in front of her, while Pappy Joe watched the blonde girl with her tiny hands creating a masterpiece on her sketchbook

"you're as amazing as Lucas claims you are" Pappy Joe says

"thank you but i'm not that great"  
"you should never sell yourself short Maya"

"and you should never oversell yourself too" She replied with a smile. Pappy Joe liked this girl, she was quick and sharp, and very talented.

"Pappy Joe?" maya asked him carefully

"yes?"  
"would you really not love Lucas if he didn't go on the bull tonight?"

"no i wouldn't love him any less"  
" then why didn't you stop him?"

"because he needed to prove to himself that he could do it Maya, the sheep ruined him"

"well it shouldn't of. he's a great person he doesn't need to constantly prove himself"

Pappy Joe nodded, and he realized the tension between the his grandson and this blonde beauty as his grandson described her, and now he knew what was the cause it.

"so i saw the tension between by grandson and you, it's not his fault you know? if he understood the severity behind your words he would've followed you maya" Maya froze

"I really don't care Pappy Joe, Lucas can do what he wants" Pappy joe almost winced at the way the blonde said his grandson's name, with a lot of hatred, but love was there too underlying her harsh tone.

"Don't break his heart, my grandson he's as good as it gets"

"ha I don't have his heart to break, maybe you should relay that message on to Riley"

"relay what onto Riley?" the brunette asked as the four walked on to the porch

"don't break his heart, he's as good as it gets" Maya repeated with a sarcastic tone rolling her eyes. Lucas followed her action which agitated her even more

"Why would maya break his heart?" Farkle asked looking at Lucas and Pappy Joe puzzled. Lucas shifted uncomfortably

" You never know" Zay said softly

and with that the HighFIve sent the night sleeping underneath the stars, Riley thinking about how great this trip went, Farkle wishing he could spend more time here, Zay wondering what will happen when the gang goes back to New York, Maya wishing she didn't like her best friend, and Lucas still on a high from riding the bull.


	2. Chapter 2: All is fair in love and war

The ride back to New York was quieter than they expected, Riley and Farkle still sleeping on the train, Zay and Lucas made small talk while Maya sat there Sketching the two brunettes that have fallen asleep on each other.

"so how'd you like Texas, Hart?" Zay asked,

"it was good, real beautiful" she said quietly

"next time we all visit we should take y'all horse-riding, you'd like it " Lucas said with a small smile, Maya looked at him with a blank expression but didn't reply to his words. He rolled his eyes

"you seriously are just not gonna talk to me" he asked harshly, raising his voice slightly

"that's what she told you" Zay said quietly, as his friend threw him a glare

" and why is that? I didn't do anything wrong, and I didn't get hurt!" he exclaimed, Maya looked passed him her expression not changing.

"Okay, look Maya. you and Riley Signed me up for it, and how long are you going to go without speaking to me" he had one eyebrow raised looking at her, Maya stood her ground though and went back to her drawing, Riley and Farkle were beginning to wake up

"forever" Zay said

"She told you she would never speak to you again"

"Oh really! I'd like to see how long she'll last, is she actually gonna go from making fun of me and talking to me everyday to never"

"it's worked so far" Zay mumbled

"what's going on? why is he so upset?" Riley asked her face with worry all over it

"Cause she is making a big deal out of nothing!" and with that Maya shot up from her seat declared she was going to go get some snacks and left the compartment the four were residing in.

" it obviously wasn't nothing to her" Zay mumbled after she left

"do you know something you aren't telling us?" Farkle asked Zay with a questioning look.

"hey I barely know her, but I can assume things can't I?"

"why do you think she's mad?"

"I don't think she's mad I think she's upset or disappointed"

"but why? Lucas did a great job. She should be proud" Riley said giving him a smile

"It might not be at him"

"what do you mean? Zay get to the point" Lucas said frustration leaking in his tone

"don't take your anger out on me, I just think Blondie would fight if she was Mad, she wouldn't cut him out of her life" he looked as the three friends nod in agreement and he rolled his eyes.

 _how could they be so blind, she obviously likes him and I know he likes her. and she probably feels like shit for liking her Best Friend's crush_

"whatever Zay, Lucas just give her space, like I said I highly doubt she is gonna stop talking to you." Riley said

" But don't cut her out, say hi and stuff to her but don't go off on her like you did right now" Farkle added.

In a bit Maya returned with snacks, and soon after the gang was back in New York.

Three weeks. It was three weeks from the Texas incident and Maya still hasn't said a word to Lucas. Things have changed, Maya no longer leaned on Lucas's desk during lesson, she sat up straight or leaned forward on her desk. She changed seats with Sarah so she didn't have to be his partner in Science. She hung out with the gang but didn't sit or stand next to him, she didn't even look at him. Every time he talked to her she simply looked away with a cold stare or huffed and walked away from him. He simply rewarded her with an annoyed glare.

Zay, Riley, Farkle and Lucas were standing at Riley's locker

"Three weeks Riley! it's been three weeks!" he exclaimed looking down at the brunette

"yes, I know Lucas, and she won't talk about it either so I can't even tell you why and she ring powered me so" she replied calmly

"Why are you so calm? Did you not hear me ?! Three weeks Riley!" Zay rolled his eyes looking at the blond boy who was Cleary miserable.

"Because I have a plan, I'm having a New Years party, apologize to her, like really apologize and she'll forgive you!"

"I don't think that's going to work…" Zay said

"of course it will, stop being negative Zay"

"but you don't know why she's mad so what are you going to apologize for?" Farkle asked looking at Lucas puzzled

"I really don't know Farkle" Maya walked up to the gang

"what's going on?!"  
"um we're talking about my party" Riley said with a smile

"oh fun, you now what we should make sure we get some of those dill flavoured chips, I love those" Maya said hooking on to Riley's arm and the group made their history.

"everything happens for a reason in history, there is always a story for what happens. The most important question is a simple word. Why? Why can answer the biggest problems. One thing you need to understand is that people only react in drastic ways when what they're dealing with is very important to them" Cory said to his class. Riley's eyebrows dipped as she turned and looked at Lucas and Maya. Maya was looking down at her hands biting her lip, Lucas was looking at Maya intensely hoping she would turn around. _People only react in drastic ways when what they're dealing with is very important to them… Maya stopped talking to Lucas and that's very Drastic.. So that bull and Lucas are very important to her… but important how?_ Riley's hand shot up

"yes Riley?"

"how do you go back? Like once the drastic thing has happened how do you reverse it?"

"you figure out the why. But sometimes you can't reverse it, sometimes you can. It depends on the person and the situation" Riley nodded slowly and turned to Maya

"why won't you talk to Lucas" Maya looked a little startled and turned to Riley and shrugged

"no, Maya there has to be a reason… why? It's obviously important to you but you won't tell anyone why. Why is that?" Maya rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and shrugged before turning to the front

"continue with your lesson Matthews I'm not here all day so you have 20min to teach this to me, talk fast"

"this is a 75min class"

"ok ok 30min"

"more like an hour Maya" Cory said with a chuckle but continued his lesson

Riley looked at Lucas with a puzzled expression, he gave her a sad smile.

*New Year Party*

Maya was sitting on the couch, as Zay approached her

"Zay!"

"you're ruining him"

"oh I'm having a great day thanks for asking" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes

"yea yea, whatever. Look I don't know why the hell your giving him the treatment but I need you to stop so he can go back to being Lucas"

"no."

"why?"

"cause I said so"

after a few minutes of silence, the class all crowded the table near the couch

"Let's play a game!" Riley said happily

"everyone get into pairs, Zay be my partner" Riley was holding up a game called the couples game.

"Farkle be mine" Maya said quickly

"he's already mine" Smackle said, holding on to Farkle's arm possessively

"ok I'll watch"

"Lucas doesn't have a partner be his Peaches" Maya froze she did not want to play the couples game with him because 1)they weren't together and will never be together and 2) she wasn't talking to him

" No, I know what you're trying to do Riley but I'm not being his partner"

"how about I be Maya's partner and Lucas can be yours" Zay said with a smile, Maya nodded, Lucas sighed sitting next to Riley

"ok we can go first" Riley said pulling out a card

"what's my favourite color?"

"purple" he said she smiled and nodded, Maya took a card out and read it aloud

"Is it possible that your partner is in love with two people"

"um" Zay looked at Lucas

"I don't know about two people but I can think of one" Maya looked at Zay and he looked down at her

"you know what I don't want to play this game. Zay find another partner" Maya got up and went to sit at the adult bay window where Topanga and Cory joined her, one sitting on each side as the class continued to play the game

"you okay honey?"

"I'm a mess and I don't know why"

"are you going to tell Riley?" Cory asked her softly

"tell her what"

" I think you know what" Topanga said looking at the blonde boy sitting next to her daughter but his gaze on Maya his expression filled with hurt and longing.

"that obvious huh? I'm a terrible friend. How could I do that to her" She said quietly. Topanga put an arm around Maya and said

"You're not a terrible friend Maya, and I don't think you could help yourself, feelings are funny that way, they hit you when you least expect it"

"you should tell her. Tell her why you won't talk to him" Cory supplied

"Mr. Matthews I think its best if I don't talk to him, because I can't hurt her. I can't lose her"

"Maya it isn't fair to her to believe in something that isn't there. And give your friendship some credit nothing will come in between you two"

"it doesn't matter I hate him and I don't want to talk him "

"you're hurting him too you know?" Topanga asked

"no, Topanga I'm not, he has Riley and Farkle and Zay and Tombstone the bull" Maya said sarcastically, before getting up placing a kiss on Topanga's forehead and hugging Cory.

"you know what guys it's kinda stuffy here I'm going to go to the roof for some fresh air… start the New year off up there!" she said with fake enthusiasm which Topanga and Cory knew

"happy new year Maya" Cory said with a smile

"Happy New year guys" She went to the coat rack got her coat and walked up the stairs. Maya stood by the ledge, looking down at the busy streets of New York, she smiled softly absorbing the beauty of the city. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the soft footsteps of the blonde boy who approached her.

"Is this spot taken?" he asked her quietly, she was startled at first but then realized she wasn't the only on the rooftop many of her classmates have joined her upstairs, she looked him in the eyes and shrugged before looking back at the view, That was the first time in three weeks she even acknowledged his presence. The countdown was now happening…

10

..

9

..

"look I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what I did or why you're so upset at me but I am so sorry" Maya swallowed hard and looked down at their feet. She could hear the genuineness in his voice and she felt bad.

5

..

4

..

He leaned over and grabbed her chin softly pulling it up so she was looking at him she was surprised by this gesture and how close he was standing next to her. she was immobilized, she looked into his green eyes.

"Maya, look at me. I am so sorry, please accept my apology" she could accept it, she could let things go back to normal…

2

..

1

.. * Happy New Year* the crowd roared

"YAY are you guys okay now?" Riley's voice snapped her to back to reality and she remembered the reason why she couldn't accept the apology. She liked him way too much and it scared her, and she couldn't do that Riley. Maya stepped away from him quickly

"no, we aren't" she said harshly to Riley as she walked out, not looking back wishing Texas never happened.

Something happened to Lucas after the Party, It was like he was tired of the game Maya was playing because he did everything he could to get Maya's attention. And he was succeeding… not that he knew that.

Monday was a bouquet of Red roses in her locker and an apology letter which she threw away without even reading it.

Tuesday she walked into History class to find a bunch of sticky notes covering every inch of her desk, some with Texas facts for her to make fun of him with, some were apologies letter, some were memories the two of them had. It melted Maya's heart , it really did. But she took each sticky note off her desk and walked to the recycling bin and threw them in there.

Wednesday he walked up to her, got down on one knee and took her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes, she saw the girls from her grade and some of the grade 7 and 6 girls giggle and watch excitedly.

"Maya Penelope Hart, You are so very important to me. I am incredibly sorry for being an Idiot and riding that stupid bull. Please accept my apology for I will never do something that stupid ever again" he looked ridiculous wearing a cowboy hat. Maya looked down at him and bit her lip, she looked up and saw Riley, Farkle, and Zay. Riley looked super thrilled and had two thumbs up at her telling her to accept. Lucas followed Maya's gaze and saw Riley he looked back to Maya to see that the small smile she did have was now gone with a huge frown replacing it. She then looked down at him snatched her hand from his grip, closed her locker and walked by him. Ignoring the slightly pained expression he had on as he dropped his head in disappointment .

Maya heard whispers as she walked down the hallway

"why does he keep apologizing to her?"

"what was that, they aren't even together?"

"why is she being so cruel to him" But Maya didn't care. If she cut him out of her life, her feelings would go away. Right?

Thursday he walked up to her when she was by her locker

"what do you want from me?" Maya lifted an eyebrow, still not looking at him though

"tell me, tell me what I can do for your forgiveness" Maya sighed shutting her Locker turning to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm harshly

"You know what I'm done" she looked at him alarmed

"I'm done playing your stupid game Maya" Maya swallowed hard knowing where this was going.

"you're insufferable you know that, You're stubborn and unforgiving. Hell you won't even tell me why the hell you're mad" His tone was harsh and loud. She knew there was an audience collecting.

"Lucas" Riley said in a tone warning him to stop

"No Riley, stay out of this for minute. I have done so much, I've down so many stupid stuff to get you back and you know what I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry I rode that bull. And I don't even think I want to talk to you anymore Maya"

"watch what you say" Zay said softly placing a hand on Lucas's shoulder, which he shrugged off

"You can ride your high horse because I'm so done with this, so done with your unnecessary anger. You win Maya. And you know the whole people change people thing is bullshit. You know what you do Maya you don't let anyone in. You push everyone that cares about you away. You push them away so far that they can't do anything put begin to resent you" his voice hurt her, his tone cut her deep, his words were harsh in a way Maya didn't think they would be. She saw the anger and hate in his eyes and it broke her. But she could do it to. she stood up straight, looked up at him hoping her eyes matched the anger and hate in his eyes

"what I want from you?" she said slowly, she chuckled dark and menacingly

"I want nothing to do with you" she spat out at him he dropped her hand in surprise and she walked by him letting her shoulder hit his. She broke him. She saw it on his face. He broke her. But her didn't know.

What's that saying? All's fair in Love and War.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one week since the little display Lucas and Maya put on. Maya noticed the change in Lucas, she didn't say anything but she noticed. He was quieter, he looked more tired, he didn't have his signature grin in place, the grin Maya loved, the grin she used to put on his face. She continued her silence and he didn't bother her. He didn't bother anyone really.

Zay hated all this. Zay didn't like seeing his best friend upset and he's grown to have a soft spot for the fiery Blonde, grown to love her and was ready to defend her at all costs. Zay finally understood why Lucas loved New York so much, Riley, Farkle, and Maya were the reason. These people were a great group and Zay loved them all. He really needed to fix this. He needed to make the two blondes happy again but he couldn't meddle because he knew that would only tear them apart even more. It was obvious that the two liked each other and he wondered how oblivious Riley could be but then again that's one thing he loved about her. Her child-like wonder was one of her best qualities it's what made her a dreamer, it's what gave people hope. Riley was truly amazing.

"Are we all going to Topanga's?" Farkle asked softly the tension between the friends were high and he didn't know what to do… he needed to figure out what was wrong.

"Yes! let's all go!" Riley chimed in sitting in the same boat as Farkle not wanting to choose a side but not wanting her friends to drift away from her

"um I can't… it's my mom's birthday and she wants to go out." Maya said ignoring the look Zay was giving her

"oh ok.. You Zay? Lucas?" Riley asked with a sad smile, Lucas shrugged

"Um sure let me walk Maya home first"

"I can walk home by myself"

"I can't let you do that sugar, Southern hospitality" Maya rolled her eyes, slung her bag over her shoulder said a quick goodbye and began walking. Zay simply followed.

"if you're going to ask me questions about him, I'm telling you now I will not answer you" she said calmly, as the pair walked her route home.

"oh no why would I ask questions I know the answer to? I just want you to listen to me…no interruptions can you do that?"

"Zay I don-"

"Please Maya, just listen" he cut her off, his tone went serious. She sighed and nodded.

"Ok I've known Lucas forever. He's my best friend. But he's clueless Maya he really is and frankly I think he's an idiot." Maya rolled her eyes once more

"is there a point to this or?"

"No interruptions Hart!" he exclaimed

"ok anyway when he called me to tell me about his first day in New York, he talked to me about a fierce blonde who came up to him, dated him and broke up with in the same sentence. He also talked about the clumsy brunette that the blonde pushed his way, the cute girl who fell into his lap. But he was disappointed because you walked away, Lucas would talk about you Maya, he would tell me about how stunning your eyes were, or how protective you are of Riley and Farkle. He told me you had no one protecting you and he would do all he can to make sure he would be there to protect you, to care for you. He would talk about what an amazing artist you are or an amazing person you are. I mean sure he talked about Riley and Farkle but not to the extent he would talk about you. I don't even think he realized it. He would get so excited when he found a new way to rile you up or when you gave him a new name. I never understood why the no nonsense Friar let you make fun of him. He liked the attention you gave him I guess. I didn't even know that he had his unofficial thing with Riley and when I moved here I knew whatever they had was long gone. Damn Maya I don't think he knew when or how, maybe he still doesn't know but somewhere between the nicknames and fake glares he fell for you, That poor boy fell hard. And you broke his heart." Maya swallowed hard, the pair walked in silence for a bit

"he didn't mean anything he said you know… he didn't mean break you"

"he didn't break me" Maya scoffed

"I saw your face Maya, just before you snapped at him. I saw your face" Maya looked down at her shoes.

"I guess he thought if he stopped playing the game maybe you two could start over"

"why'd you tell me all that?"

"cause you needed to know."

"and what will I do with that information"

"whatever you want with it, look I just.. you like him don't you?"

"no"

"Maya just be honest with me…it stays between you and me"

"I don't … and if I did Zay it wouldn't matter… he's Riley's. She's in love with him"

"one it would matter…and she doesn't own him… and nobody Is in love with anybody we're in middle school"

"you saw how much she cared about the Texas expulsion thing"

"and I saw how much you cared about the bull thing" Maya didn't say anything she looked ahead and bit her lip

"it's ok to care about him."

"I wouldn't of wanted any of us to ride that bull" she said softly

"yes, but would you shut us out of your life if we did. I get it Maya, you hid your feelings for a long time and I guess that was the first time they threatened to show and you hate yourself for it but I highly doubt that Riley actually still likes Lucas"

"doesn't matter, I don't care. Things are just better off this way. I like things like this"

"you're stubborn. Hart"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me" she said with a sad smile as they approached her building, he gave her a hug and turned and walked away on his way to meet the rest of the gang.

Maya couldn't really process all the information he gave her so she simply pushed it away and spent the rest of the afternoon with her mom celebrating her birthday and listening to her mom rave about Shawn.

Lucas and Farkle were waiting at Topanga's for Zay and Riley to show up. Zay had left the group to walk Maya home and Riley forgot her notes at her house so she went to get them telling the two boys to wait here and that she would be back in an hour.

"so" Farkle said as the two boys settled in a booth setting up their project

"so" Lucas said with a sigh

"are you not going to tell me how you're feeling?"

"I'm fine Farkle" the tall blonde said as he rolled his eyes taking a sip of the hot chocolate he bought.

"you aren't Lucas. And I'm one of your best friends it's my job to make sure you're ok"

"and I am"

"no I don't think you are" Lucas didn't reply, distracting himself with the piece of paper in front of him.

"you know Lucas, she didn't mean it" Farkle said carefully

"ha, yea I think she did" Lucas said grimly

"no." Farkle said firmly and Lucas looked at him with a questioning expression

"I know Maya, Lucas. She did not mean it"

"I don't care if you know her or not Farkle, you didn't look into her eyes like I did. She was just- just so angry and full of hate. I've never seen her like that"

"well you haven't seen her for that long ain't that right?" Zay said sliding into a seat next to Farkle.

"shut up Zay" Lucas said while throwing the crumpled of piece of paper at him

"no. He's right. Lucas you don't know Maya that well. She isn't as tough as she acts. She is actually quite fragile." Farkle said with a serious nod

"I don't think she's fragile, but she's has a knack of putting others before her"

"I think she thinks that she doesn't deserve the best" Farkle said softly

"when she deserves nothing but the best" Lucas finished for him. The three boys nodded looking at each other in silence for a bit.

"why does she do that Farkle?"

"Do what, Lucas?"

"put others before herself"

"she's selfless I guess… it takes someone who never got much of anything to want to give someone else the world…You know I sometimes wonder if she has her guard up so high, her walls built so tough not to keep people out but to see who can knock it down"

"and you got to close?" Zay asked looking at the two boys

"no, I um I don't think he broke her walls down. I think she couldn't understand why she cared so much for someone who didn't knock her walls down" Farkle explained, Lucas nodded slowly, Zay urged the boy to go on.

"I mean I know Maya will always have my back, no matter what I know she will be there protecting me and I would do the same for her. I know Maya so well, I've been her shoulder to cry on so many times. Times where she thought Riley wouldn't understand. Times where she just needed someone to listen not to fix. You see I've seen Maya at her worst, I've seen her with her walls crashed down, but you haven't Lucas. I think the her Texas outburst was the closest you ever got to seeing her without her guard. That was her with no filter, that was her scared"

"so, she doesn't trust me?"

"NO you idiot stop looking at it the wrong way" Zay said rolling his eyes at his friend

"it means she cares for you and she doesn't know why" Farkle said simply hoping his friend would get the hint he and Zay were subtly trying to tell him.

Farkle knew Maya liked Lucas, He knew Lucas Liked Maya. He wasn't a genius for no reason. He never said anything because he assumed the two never really understood the feelings. He was the editor that let the picture of them for cutest couple go to print hoping maybe that would help them figure themselves out. They flirted a lot and it was plain to anyone in sight, and of course farkle being a lady's man knew when someone was flirting. He never really said anything about his two best friends because he didn't want to hurt Riley's feelings and well he didn't want Maya to hurt him. He knew Maya stepped back and he probably shouldn't of let that happen. He shouldn't of let her hide her secret for so long. He shouldn't of let it go this far. He felt kinda responsible for the huge blow up between his best friends and he felt horrible and he really wanted to fix it

"Lucas you should tell Riley" Farkle finally said knowing that Lucas was not getting the hint

"tell her what?" the boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"That you like Maya" Zay said rolling his eyes

"she knows that" Lucas said still confused

"no Lucas. Um like her more than friend" Farkle explained. Lucas's eyes widened. He looked around to make sure no one was around

"but I don't "

"you do"

"most definitely do" Zay added

"oh Please Maya and me, no, and plus I like Riley and Riley likes me. And Maya doesn't,"

"Maya doesn't what?" Riley asked sitting down next to Lucas

"um Maya doesn't want to talk me, yea that's what we were talking about" he said with a grin that made Riley's heart race. He shot the boys a look that warned them not to say anything. Which they wouldn't because the boys were his best friend, the boys understand the severity of feelings.

The next few days were the same and then Friday approached.

Cory was in the middle of his lesson when Riley looked over at the two blondes. Lucas was looking down at his desk which he did a lot after his fight with Maya and Maya had her head lying on her history textbook. Riley couldn't take it anymore. She needed to fix it, She shot her hand up,

"um yes Riley?"

"Fix them Daddy. Fix them right now" She said pointing to the blondes next to her. Maya sat up

"Nothing to fix really" she said shrugging. Lucas scoffed

"yea, Don't want to push Maya to far" Maybe it was his tone, or the way he shrugged, Maybe it was what he said or the fact he said anything at all but anger shot up Maya's spine. She whipped around her hands slamming on His desk. He looked shocked as her gaze met his

"Listen to me because I will only say this once" She said bitterly at the boy who winced at her tone.

"I don't know why you're always trying to prove yourself, I really don't. But you're not perfect Lucas stop trying to be. you're amazing just the way you are" His eyebrow rose as he was taken aback by the compliment she just paid him. Riley wondered how she could say such a nice thing in such a mean way

"Maya-"

"do not interrupt me Lucas Tristan Friar or so help me god" he immediately shut his mouth. Zay found it a bit funny how the 5'2 blonde could shut the 6'1" boy up with no problem. Her tone still harsh she continued

"I never ask you for anything, ever and yet the one thing I asked you to do you didn't. I begged you Lucas and I don't beg. I don't understand what you thought you getting killed or injured would've done to the people that, people that" she looked around trying to find the right words.

"Care about you, I think you wanna say you care about him" Zay supplied standing up, pointing a finger with a smile on his face

"We aren't talking about me, you think I'm talking about me?" Maya glared at Zay as she talked quickly

"yes, ma'am yes I do" he said nodding as he sat back down. Maya sighed and took a deep breath and her rant went on her Eyes flashing with anger, faint rose painting her cheeks.

"Lucas I was terrified, I have never been so scared in my life. Not when I knew my dad wasn't coming back. Not when my mom couldn't pick me up so I had to walk through the bad part of town by myself. But I was so scared when I saw you get thrown off that bull and I didn't like it. I didn't like the feeling. not one bit. And I don't know what I would've done if you got hurt. You made me feel small and I realized I invested too much in you because I didn't want you to leave. And I didn't want to feel that way, like you had some type of hold on me because I am Maya Hart and I don't care about anything including a stupid cowboy with a death wish" she spat out. Lucas looked at her with a small smile and bit his lip. The class was completely silent watching the two blondes wondering what would happen next. Lucas leaned forward and enveloped one of her small hands in his and looked at her.

"I could've lost you" she said softly, and suddenly she realized what she said her eyes closed and scrunched up in regret

"we could've… We could've lost you" she corrected herself looking around the class to see if anyone understood what her words were actually masking.

"hey, Maya, listen to me" he cooed softly rubbing her knuckles in a soothing motion.

"Maya, I'm not going anywhere ever. I will be by your side for very long time no matter what. You can't do or say anything to make me stop caring and I'm sorry I put you through that. And yes I am a stupid cowboy with a death wish but only for you Maya. Cause like I said before you are so important to me" Maya bit her lip and looked at him, he was sincere. She hated him for making her feel that way she really did, he made her feel happy, more alive and just great, She didn't say anything, the two blondes were just looking at each other captivated by the other's gaze, his hands still holding her hand rubbing her knuckles.

"well, we're back to looking at each other and not say anything. Are they looking at each other? Yes! Are they saying anything ? No!.. I bet we're all wondering what they're thinking" Zay said with a smirk. Maya looked at Zay and then turned to see Farkle who held a small smile and Riley watching the pair with a puzzled face.

"something is happening" Riley said

She closed her eyes. She hated lying to Riley. She hated betraying her. She couldn't do this. She opened her eyes and took her hand out from his hold

"I can't do this" she said softly, her hand running through her hair

"I can not do this. Oh God" she said standing up

"excuse me" she told Cory, who nodded at her a look of understanding on his face. She walked out the door. Lucas stood up, making his way to the door

"what are you doing Mr. Friar?" Cory asked giving him a questioning glance

"I let her walk away from me way too many times. I need to go after her sir, excuse me" Cory nodded letting the blonde boy walk out.

Riley wasn't clueless. No, Riley maybe all sunshine and rainbows but she was not stupid. Sure everyone thought she was: her friends, her family, random classmates but she wasn't stupid. She saw how the blonde boy looked at Maya. She saw how he put effort into talking to her. She saw him playing with her hair during class and her letting him or carrying her books for her. She saw how the two never failed to work together when it came to a project. Riley saw her best friend's smile brighten when he was around. She saw the long amounts of time they would just look into each other eyes and smile. She saw the look of pure terror on Maya's face as Lucas was flung off the bull. She saw how Lucas looked at her with longing as she walked away from him at the tent before the bull ride. She saw Lucas go above and beyond for her forgiveness, and the look of pure hurt when she ignored him. She saw Maya break his heart last week and saw him break hers at the same time. But of course she put it to the side because Maya couldn't like Lucas and Lucas didn't like Maya that way. Riley couldn't help but be glad when the two stopped talking. That might be a terrible thing but Riley couldn't help it, she didn't like losing especially not to Maya. Wonderful, Beautiful Maya that was confident and funny and cool and did what she wanted to and say what she wanted to, the one who made the cheerleading team every year and didn't even try. The amazing talented Maya. Lucas was one thing Riley could have that she didn't need to share, Lucas was supposed to choose her. Even Farkle was split in between the two. Riley liked Lucas and Lucas liked Riley that's how things were supposed to be. But here she saw her best friend and the boy that Riley was kinda unofficially with walk out that door.

"she likes him" she said out loud and sighed

"she wouldn't talk to him because she liked him and she stepped back until she couldn't anymore so she pushed him out of her life, she makes fun of him because she likes him… and he lets her because he likes her.. wow" the class was looking at her now but she didn't care, she turned to Zay

"and you knew? She told you? And you didn't care to tell me"

"no Riley she didn't tell me anything" he said softly

"oh and I bet he told you" she said now turning herself looking at both boys

"Riley, I think he didn't know he um" farkle started carefully wondering how he was going to put this

"liked her. Of course. Who wouldn't love Maya? hmph and I knew it too. How could they lie to me?"

"Riley they didn't lie to you oh man, they didn't know. they just-"

"and you knew to?" she turned looking at her father and took his silence as her answer and nodded

"wow"

"you okay, Riley?" Farkle asked concern dripping in his voice

"I'm fine, go back to the lesson Mr. Matthews" she said softly

Riley was not okay. She was far from it.

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD… I will show what happens with Lucas and Maya outside in the next chapter and get ready for a hugeeeee fight between the girls!**

 **I started school again and the work load is crazyyyyyyy. I'm going to try and upload chapters for the rest of my fanfics this week too … PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
